Fairy tail's orange shooter
by IQvibe
Summary: RENAMED-After defeating Sasuke and dying after the fatal attck, Naruto is given a second chance at a world full of magic and spells. follow as he became Fairy tail's orange orb.RATED T for now-CHAP 2 UP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, '**my boss' **is on revision and to make up, I'm gonna make this fic **'shark empress of konoha'** along with **'Shinigami in the leaf'** will be on hiatus.**

**In this fic, tobi is madara**

X-X-X

How long has it been since the war started? Days, months, years? No, the war ended long ago. It ended in catastrophe. Both forces faced heavy casualties. The shinobi alliance were winning but because of Madara's sharingan and rinnengan. In fact, Madara died in the hands of our blonde shinobi who have mastered his bijuudama. The war ended but Naruto was far from finish. He still had to deal with Sasuke.

X-X-X

Both shinobi were panting, Naruto was on the ground and beside him was Sasuke.

"Funny isn't it? Both of us now facing each other at this position."

Sasuke just stared at clouds, their battle was over and ironically they were both dying from a fatal wound they'd given each other. He then smiled. The same signature moves.

Rasengan

Chidori

"Ya…" he replied.

"Sasuke, do you regret fighting me?" the blonde asked. Sasuke sighed, and nodded his head. "At least we can now rest in peace. Suddenly, Naruto's body started fading. He then sighed and closed his eyes. "Looks like my time here is up, goodbye teme."

Sasuke turned and faced Naruto, "Dobe, I'm sorry."

Naruto's eyes widened and tears started form and before he knew it, he started crying. "Th-thank you Sasuke." After that, Naruto's body faded from the elemental nations leaving Sasuke smiling. 'Naruto…' before he closed his eyes, dying like Itachi. Smiling before death.

X-X-X

"Ugh… where the hell am I?" said the blonde haired boy before heard voices. Looking up, his eyes widened. Infront of him were two people. The yondaime hokage and a red haired woman.

"Hello Naruto-kun" the red head said causing Naruto's eyes to widened. "AHH IT'S THE KYUUBI IN HUMAN FORM." But before he knew it, the red head punched him on his head. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS HOW YOU'RE BEING RAISED!" Naruto then blinked his continuously.

"Huh, You're not the Kyuubi?" the comment caused the red head to have a tick mark on her forehead. The Yondaime hokage laughed, "Of course she's not Naruto-kun, she's your mother and I'm your Dad."

Naruto's eyes widened as he stood up. "D-dad?" he pointed at Yondaime who just smiled then at Kushina, "Mom?" Kushina waved at him, "Hello sweetheart" Tears started to form around his eyes and Minato went to his direction before getting a fist in the gut by his son who started crying.

"Wh-why you'd left me? You know how hard it was, getting beaten up by villagers and having no friends?" Naruto slumped to the ground and cried even louder. "To gain attention, I played pranks always pick fights with Sasuke."

Minato sighed, "Son… I'm sorry, I didn't know that it would happ-" but Naruto cut him off. "THEN WHY YOU SEAL KURAMA INSIDE OF ME. I COULD HAVE A NORMAL LIFE WITH A FAMILY INSTEAD OF BEING TREATED LIKE SOMEKIND OF DISEASE."

Kushina then walked over to her son and husband and wrapped her arms around them. "Ssshh Naruto, its okay to be angry with us but please." She whispered into his ear while stroking his hair, making him calm down. Kami then watched the scene before her and smiled. Its time she reveal herself.

The love of a family.

"I've miss you guys so much." He said in between his sobs.

"Same for us." She said. "We miss you so much Naruto." Minato said.

Hearing his parents that they loved him made the blonde shinobi smile the biggest smile he could ever make. A smile he shows that shows love and happiness a smile that is not fake, the one that he used when he was younger.

"Come, stand up. We want to see our son's face." Kushina said happily. She looked at Naruto grinned, "You're so handsome." The comment cause Naruto to blush and Minato to chuckle. "The ladies sure wants a handsome face like that, right Dear?"

Kushina nodded her head. Minato then stood up from his position and Naruto suddenly tackled the Hokage into a hug causing both of them to fall to the ground. Everyone then laughed, they were now reunited. Standing up again, Minato looked at Naruto and saw how much his son has grown. "You've made me the happiest man alive Naruto." He said as he placed his hand on Naruto's head and started ruffling it. "I always knew my son is a hero."

"You became a hero when you ended the fourth great shinobi war made the freed world. With the Five Elemental Nations united, an era of peace shall begin." Minato began speaking proudly of his son's accomplishments and all the hardwork he'd done for Konoha.

"You've made your mother and I very proud parents Naruto. I still feel sad that you drew my face on the Hokage monument and not to mention wearing that the horrendous Orange jumpsuit when you were a kid."

"Hey, don't you dare mock the colour orang." Naruto said in hurt tone. "And, if I can escape jounins and chuunins when I wore the colour orange, I must be a skilled shinobi back then already."

Minato and Kushina both rolled their eyes at their son. Just before Minato could hug his son again, he noticed something was different. He looked at his legs and they started fading. Minato looked over at Kushina who just nodded. Naruto then looked confused, "Mom, Dad, why are your legs fading."

Kushina smiled softly, "Naruto our time with you is almost up." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Naruto." They both said. "We are sorry for all the things that you had to go through when you were young. You shouldn't had any of it, we should had never burdened you. I was an idiot to believe that the Konoha would accept you as the hero."Minato said looking on the ground.

"We never wanted all these things happen to you. Looking at you getting tortured liked that made us feel that we failed as parents." Kushina said softly.

"No, if you didn't seal Kurama in me, I might not have save and change Gaara. Tsunad-baa chan would not have been the Hokage. Or even protect the people I care about.

Kami sighed, 'The child must know what really is happening in Konoha.' All of a sudden, a bright light descended above them. The family shield their eyes from the blinding light. When the light died down, stood a young girl. She had long white hair that reaches her shin, she was wearing a blue yukata and warm blue eyes.

Both Kushina and Minato's jaw dropped and eyes widened. "Kami" they both said in unison.

"Kami?" Nauto whispered, his eyes popped out of its sockets and pointed at the girl accusingly. "You're a girl!" Kami giggled. **"Of course child. Did you expect me to be some old man."** Naruto nodded his head slowly.

"**Child, I came to see you because I cannot bare the fact that you died a hero and…"** Kami looked away.

"And…" Naruto trying to let her continue what she was saying. Kami then swiped vertically downwards and a screen appeared out of thin air.

**Konoha**

"The demon is gone"

"A freak like him will never be a hero, or even being the Hokage."

"Finally, I can't stand pretending to be a nice guy to him"

X-X-X

Hearing those words, tears started streaming down Naruto's face. "H-how? After everything I've done for them and this is how they repay ME! Still being treated like a demon even though I saved them countless of times." He whispered enough for them to hear.

**Konoha**

All the rookies**(except naruto n sasuke)** were at the BBQ

Sakura spoke up, "I can't believe our knuckleheaded ninja is gone."

"Ya, the guy always jokes around. He always lightened up the mood." Kiba said softly.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered.

"Troublesome, just when he defeated Sasuke, the guys just have to go and leave us." (guess who said)

"Tch, stupid villagers. He just saved our lives and this is how you repay him." Neji growled at the villagers who were celebrating outside.

Lee raised his drink, "For Naruto-kun and his bravery." The rookies followed Lee and then they drank together.

X-X-X

The screen faded away. Naruto stood there before he slump to the ground sobbing harder. His friends still cared for him. Seeing this, Minato and Kushina ran over to him and eveloped him in a hug while Kushina started rubbing is back slowly to calm her son down.

"Sshh, it's okay. Take deep breathes and release them slowly." Kushina said softly. Seeing his son like this made Minato feel bad about himself. He wanted to go to the Village and beat the shit out of everyone who caused this much pain on his son. He then sighed, "The village that I cared about, the village that I saved, is nothing but full of assholes."

"Mom…" Naruto said in a hoarse voiced drawing Kushina's attention.

"Yes, what is it sweeti?" She aked placing her hands on his shoulders so that he could face her. Tear stains were on his face and his eyes were red and puffy.

"My heart, i-it hurts so much but at the same time I feel happy that my friends still care." Hearing this, hearing her son in this much pain made broke Kushina down. Tears flowed down her eyes and she gripped her son tighter. "I know it hurts, I know what's the feeling like." She started stroking his hair again.

As both parents comforted their son, Kami walked over to them. When she got infront of Naruto, she went to her knees and wrapped herself around Naruto into a hug. Naruto tensed a bit but feeling how warm and nice the feeling was, he slowly hugged back.

"**Naruto , I'm giving you an opportunity that you can never forget, I'm giving a second chance in life."** Naruto's eyes widened.** "I am sending you to a place called Earthland. Those fools back in Konoha don't deserve to be in Heaven. I would also want you to remember that even though you will be at the new world alone, there are still people who cares about you. Your Father, your Mother, your Sensei and Godfather Jiraiya, Kakashi, your Godmother Tsunade, the saindaime Hokage and your friends."**

After Kami finished talking, everything went silent. Naruto stood up and wiped his tears away. He stared at Kami and a grin crept up on his face. "Thank you." He said before he went back to hug kami. Kami nodded his head before she kissed his forehead causing him to blush. He then felt dizzy for awhile."What did you do to me?"

"**Naruto, I gave you the knowledge about the world I'm sending you in and after that kiss, Kurama is no longer sealed in you but his powers still belong to you." **Kami said.

Naruto then nodded his head, "So, in this world, people are called mages and are able to use this magic?" Kami smiled while nodding her head. **"The people there are called mages and not shinobi. Their magic is somewhat similar to chakra. But only ten percent of the population are able to use magic which is to keep balance between normal people and people who have magic. Magic users are able to use or learn different type of magic."**

Naruto nodded his head, he now have a better understanding of the power source there. "So, will I be able to use magic too?" Kami replied with a nod and said, **"You will be able to use magic and your abilities will remain the same."** Naruto grinned, "Awesome!" but his smile dropped when realization hit him. His parents are now fading and it reached at their waist level.

"Mom, Dad, thank you."

"We want you to be happy Naruto." Kushina said smiling warmly at him.

"Take care son, our time is almost up." Minato said giving him a thumbs up.

Naruto replied by nodding his head.

Minato and Kushina then placed their hands on the back of his shoulders.**(like ending 20)**

"I will go to Earthland and become a mage, by this, I thank you for giving me a second chance in life." The blonde boy said.

"**You're welcome child, now before you go, say your goodbyes to your parents."** Kamin spoke softly. Naruto nodded before going to his family and they enveloped into another hug. Tears once again started streaming all of their faces. When they were done the fading reached at their torso area.

"Take care of yourself, remember to eat a lot of vegetables and don't stay up to late." Kushina said making the two blondes chuckle at their wife/mother. "Make new friends there and when you're older, please get a good girl. I want you to give me lots lots of grandbabies." Kushina said innocently but Naruto had pink tinges stained on his cheeks. "Mom!" Kushina just giggled.

"Naruto" Minato said, "Please, take care of yourself and listen what your mother said to you. I don't want my son to start his new life without any energy." Kushina giggled again and Naruto chuckled but his face turned serious.

'Mom, Dad. Thanks. I know that I said this so many times but I'm so proud to be your son and so proud to have parents that are powerful, strong, courageous and not to mention caring." Hearin this, made both Minato and Kushina to hug their son again before fading from his sight.

Naruto sighed, Kami then spoke up. **"You're parents, they love you so much that it hurts to see you look like this."**

"I know, they are that's because their MY parents." 'hope that I could meet you guys again.' "Oh, before I leave, what am I going to go?" Kami giggled.

"**That's your choice child."** Kami then raised her hand, **"Goodbye Naruto, hope to see you again and may your new life make you happy."** Suddenly, Naruto blacked out and disappearing.

"**Good luck child."** Kami said before she too faded.

X-X-X

**Earthland forest**

Deep in the forest of Magnolia, a bright white light descended from outside the hollow tree where Makarov and Porlyusica were having a talk.

"Makarov, you know that I don't like humans."

"Porlyusica, this is for Erza. At least make her a new eye. She needs it." Makarov begged.

Porlyusica sighed, "Okay, just this time."

Makarov grinned "Thank you"

The female mage opened her mouth again but a whitle light hit the ground outside her tree. Makarov and Porlyusica both rushed outside. When they went outside, the white light died down leaving a young man with blonde hair and three scars on both of his cheeks which somehow resembles a fox.

"Ughh, my head…" Naruto clutched his head.

Makarov raised his brow, "My boy, who are you."

Naruto looked confused before he place his fist into his palm. "Oh yeah! I forgot, is this Earthland?" The two mages nodded their heads. 'This boy, doesn't even know what earthland is? Is he from Edolas?'

Makarov then motioned the boy to come in the tree which Naruto agreed.

"So, you're not from around here are you?" Porlyusica asked in her usual monotonous voice. Naruto nodded his head in reply. Makarov his eyebrow at the answer. "Then, where are you from."

Naruto sighed, he started explaining to the two mages about how he got here and where his from. Makarov began nodding his head dumbly and Porlyusica looked at him like he was some kind of lunatic. "That's how I came here, but hey. If you don't believe me it's okay."

Makarov spoke up, "How about you join my guild?"

"Guild, what guild are you from?" Naruto then remembered what Kami gave him. Things to know about Earthland, one of them being guilds.

"Fairy tail."

"Jiji, why'd you suddenly tell me all this things?" Naruto asked still confused at the old man's change of behavior.

"Your eyes, your eyes shows lots of things. I can see that you've been through a lot. Fairy tail is a suitable guild. We treat our nakama as family because we care."

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded his head in response. "Jiji I accept your offer but I'll join your guild in let's say…7 years time." Makarov and Porlyusica's eyes popped out. '7 YEARS?'

"Why is that?" the pink haired mage asked.

"Isn't it obvious, I need more experience in this world and you know it. Jiji don't worry I'll keep to my word."

Makarov looked at the young boy. 'this boy…'

"Very well then, it's your choice. But remember, I'll be waiting for you."

Naruto nodded his head.

X-X-X

**Finish VT out**


	2. NOTICE

Hey guys, you probably thought that this was an update, but sadly no. I just want to say that people reviewed and pm saying me that my fics are good or bad. I wrote this because my computer containing my notes and ideas got a virus thus losing everything I have. So, I won't be updating but I will be writing all over from scratch.

Most of you may not like it but some of you will. So, I will try my best to write my fics as soon as possible.

Thank you for your cooperation~VT


	3. A shooter's past

**HI guys, I don't know if I should stop writing. Most of you are giving me a hard time. Like I said, I'm not good at writing. I just write for the fun of it or when I have free time and since I'm from Singapore, education comes first. I'm still 14 by the way, all the reason why it's hard for me to have time to write.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

X-X-X

**7 Years later X784**

**Location, Unknown forest**

A young man was on lying across the floor under a tree. Yellow bangs covered his eyes. He was currently shirtless and had a nice built body. Not those of a body builder but of an athlete. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. Eversince he has the great Kurama's abilities, he does not aged faster but instead, he ages slower. He also has accessed to Kurama's unlimited supply of chakra. During his journey, he decided to use only one magical power and it is the ability to use a lost magic called, energy make. It allows him to concentrate his attack and form it into something, it similar to using a rasengan except he uses it on his black and orange revolver.

Looking down on his revolver, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. He remembered how he received the revolver and the lost magic.

X-X-X

**Flashback 6 years**

**Lost Forest**(a/n: all the places or names that you don't know is made up)

'Great, now I'm lost. No wonder they called it lost forest.' The blond thought. Our blond shooter was currently in the lost forest, it all started because he thought that it was a shortcut to the nearest town. As the young Uzumaki went deeper into the forest he noticed something that caught his eye. As he squinted his eyes to have a better look, his eyes widened. 'What the heck…'

It was an old man in his 50s or 60s sitting on a rock above the water stream looking at the sky. Naruto raised a brow, 'Looks like I'm the only lost person here.' Making his presence known Naruto decided to speak up. But before he opened his mouth, the old man cut him off.

"No worries child, I know you're here." The old man spoke softly. Naruto's mouth formed an 'o'.

"How'd you know I was here?" The old man chuckled at Naruto. Naruto then frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing child, but what's your name?" the old man then faced Naruto before looking up and down at his appearance. Naruto did the same thing, the old man was wearing a plain black top v-neck shirt and a simple brown Bermudas. His hair was grey and has a goatee that went vertically down from his bottom lip to his chin.

"The names Naruto, you?"

"Daisuke. Now Naruto boy, what are you doing all by yourself here in this place." The old man said with concern. Naruto suddenly grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of his head, "Umm… well you see, I thought that this was a shortcut and now I'm kinda lost heh heh." The old man smirked.

"That's how I got lost too but I suggest you go that way." Said Daisuke, pointing to a cave. "It's your only way out but are by any chance a mage?" This caught Naruto's attention. "Kind of. I have a magic in me but I don't know what it is yet." Daisuke then smiled, "Good, because I want to teach you a very powerful magic that it is extinct."

"Extinct?" Naruto asked with lots of curiosity.

"Yes my boy, it is a lost magic and I happen to be the last to wield it's power, It is called energy make. It allows you to focus power into a certain object such as weapons to make it stronger or to any part of your body to temporary enhance it." A blue magic circle appeared infront of Daisuke's right hand and when he took it out, there in his hand was a blue-black shotgun.

"This magic is similar to guns magic but with even more destructive force and like I said it help to temporary increase your strength." The old man then concentrate his magic into the shotgun.

"**ENERGY MAKE:FINAL SHOT" **a blue-black began concentrating infront of the weapon before the magic circle appear. Suddenly Daisuke let go on the trigger and a beam came out from the shotgun. It made Naruto flew several feet away at the force. When the winds died down, Naruto got up with a groan and looked at the forest with eyes the size of dinner plates. Infront of Daisuke, there were nothing but debris and the trees were destroyed by the attack.

They grey haired man sighed, "This is the power of Energy make." Naruto awed at the power of the magic before him. He then came to his senses, "Why do you want to teach me this, I'm just a person you just met." The old man closed his eyes, before he exhaled.

"Boy, there is something that I should tell you." Naruto tilted his head in confusion. Dasisuke then disappeared from his sight, before reappearing behind Naruto. "AHH, THE HELL!"

"I knew you would react that way, since I do not have much time, Naruto. I am a ghost or spirit. I am unable to go to the afterlife because of a curse. The curse is that I must have someone to kill me using the same magic as I have but, because I am the only user left there is no one left to finish the job."

Daisuke closed his eyes, waiting for Naruto to run like everybody else upon seeing a spirit. But when he heard nothing, he opened his eyes and was surprised to see Naruto grinning like an idiot. "W-why didn't you run like the others?"

Naruto's grin became wider, "Simple, I've seen weirder shit that these." 'For example, used to have a fox in me, talking animals and crazy friends.' The blond thought. Then, Naruto's grin was replaced with a frown. "But I still don't know how you got the curse in the first place."

"I was getting to that, actually, there were many users but one day a civil war broke between for our magic and I was the last. When I was on travelling, I hid my magic from them but unfortunately someone found out and told the people and they hunted me down." Tears started forming around his eyes. "I was cornered and I fought with my life in this very forest. I fought till there was one person left and he gave me a curse which is only lifted when someone has the same magic as me." After he told his story Daisuke started sobbing, Naruto felt his heart ached at sight before him.

Naruto then placed his hand on his shoulder, Daisuke looked up and saw the blond had a grin plastered on his face. The blond gave a thumbs up, "Don't worry, I'll help."

"You will?" Naruto nodded his head.

A magic circle appeared infront of him and in Daisuke's hand was a stone. He then held it up to Naruto. Our shooter raised a brow. "What's this?"

Daisuke face softened at the boys antics, "This my boy, is a magical stone. When you pump magic into this, a weapon will take shape. This is the last one, here try it." Naruto nodded at Daisuke's words.

He pump some of his magic into it, the stone glowed in an on orange like colour. When the glow died, in Naruto's hand was a odd revolver. It has a black and orange colour and a nine tailed-fox design on it.**(similar to train's revolver from black cat, the silver part is black and the rest is orange. The fox is in black)**

Naruto whistled at the revolver's design, "She's beautiful."

Daisuke chuckled, "Indeed she is but, we are at an advantage. Since you're weapon is a gun like mine, it would be easier for me to teach you and yours is easier to handle because it is a revolver."

Naruto smirked, "So, shall we begin?"

X-X-X

**5 years later**

Two figures were standing, one was a young man and the other was an old man. They were Naruto and Daisuke. Naruto had been training with Daisuke eversince he met the old man. Since then his skills using Energy make has drastically improved under Daisuke's tutelage and Naruto even told Daisuke about him coming from another dimension. To Naruto's surprise, Daisuke took it well. Not bothering about Naruto's past but about his future. Naruto even cared about his revolver by naming it kyuubi.

Naruto is currently wearing a black shirt covered with a black jacket and black pants.**(for info go check on train's clothing without those buns from black cat) ** He also had a choker with a nine-tailed fox attached to it and has a tattoo that is number nine in kanji on his left chest. He also looked more like Minato and his bangs were like jaws covering the sides of his cheeks. He could be called a 'must have boyfriend' especially since he has the whisker marks which makes him look more exotic.

As they were walking in the forest Naruto looked at Daisuke, he still looked the same. 'well, duh he's dead so he won't age.'

As they reached a clearing ground in the forest, Daisuke spoke up, "Naruto, this is your final test and it is to defeat and kill me. But before the test begin, I want to tell you this. You have been a very good student, one of a kind. Full of energy, power and confidence and not to mention kind and thoughtful."

Naruto looked at Daisuke and tears were beginning to formed on his blue eyes. "Daisuke-sensei, I will not fail you. I will end this miserable curse for you."

With that Daisuke disappeared from Naruto's view and reappeared in the sky with his shotgun.

**ENERGY MAKE:SPREAD SHOT**, the whole area was covered in a magic circle and dozens of shots erupted from the shotgun and scattered around the area thus covering most of it. Naruto sniffed and closed his eyes and held his right hand up, **ENERGY MAKE:SHIELD**, an orange shield appeared above Naruto and blocked him from the rain of blue-black projectiles. When the projectiles stopped, smoke covered the entire area.

Daisuke was on the ground eyeing the area, waiting for his student to appear. All of a sudden, a orange projectile came out from the smoke and before he knew it Daisuke was on the ground cluthing his wounded arm. The smoked then cleared reveling Naruto placing his revolver back on its holster by his side.

Looking at his wound, Daisuke chuckled. "Boy, you're getting good."

'Looks like the curse is true, he could only get killed by his own magic.' The blond thought before using shunpo. He couldn't learn his father's technique as it was too complicated and he made a new one though it is not as fast as Hirashin it is at least close enough.

He appeared infront of Daisuke with a rasengan in his palm. "TAKE THIS, **RASENGAN**" He slammed it into Daisuke's gut only to pass through him. 'I was correct, it cannot work.'

"Naruto, didn't I tell you that only Energy make will work."

"Yeah yeah, I got it. I was just seeing if my attack works on you." Said Naruto before taking out Kyuubi. **ENERGY MAKE:EIEN NO YAMI(ETERNAL DARKNESS)** an orange magic circle appeared and black orange sticky projectile came out and hit Daisuke causing him to grunt in pain before being covered by the shot.

When Daisuke dropped on the ground, his whole body was covered in black orange substance. Naruto raised Kyuubi at him. 'Sensei, never thought you'd lose this fast.'

Daisuke's covered body began moving, "DON'T GET COCKY" a voiced appeared behind him, the body then disappeared and behing him was Daisuke unhurt from the previous attack. "The one you shot was just an illusion."

Daisuke then raised his shotgun at Naruto's face, "I expect better from you." Naruto then gulped before smirking.

"I even expect better from you too." A voice said behind Daisuke. It was none other than Naruto. His eyes was focused on Daisuke and Kyuubi was pointed at his face. "The one you had there was a clone."

Said clone nodded his head before vanishing in a puff of smoke. The wind blowed lightly as the two stared at each other. "What are you waiting for? Shoot me." Naruto didn't reply.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke said in a serious tone.

Naruto sighed, "I can't do it. I can't kill you."

"Yes you can, and besides I'm already dead you idiot." The grey haired man said.

"YOU DON'T GET IT I CAN'T KILL YOU CAUSE YOU TOOK ME IN AND TRAINED ME AND HELPED ME. IT CAN'T JUST END THIS WAY" Naruto screamed as he slumped to the ground. Daisuke's eyes softened. He then went to Naruto who was currently sobbing.

Daisuke then spoke in a fatherly voice, "Naruto… I know it's hard for you but don't worry we'll meet each other again till then just follow my wish okay."

Naruto looked at Daisuke, he was right. They will eventually meet again. Just like how he met his parents. "Okay." Naruto and Daisuke then hug, Daisuke took Kyuubi and placed it at his chest. Both nodded their heads.

**ENERGY MAKE:SAISHU-TEKINA HANDAN(FINAL JUDGEMENT) **before a large beam erupted from the revolver. When the dust died down, Naruto was on the floor crying and sobbing hard. He knew his sensei was gone but he also knew his sensei is currently in a good place, a place where he belongs.

X-X-X

**Flashback ended**

A tear slipped down Naruto's face as he continued his Journey toward Fairy tail

X-X-X

**Alright guys remember what you think of it and don't forget to review and if you don't like it please don't review~VT out**


End file.
